marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Phil Coulson
You may also be looking for Phil Coulson (LMD) or Phil Coulson (Chronicom LMD). ".]] Coulson's new attitude: "Don't ever tell me there's no way!" - "Pilot", Phillip "Phil" J. Coulson is a fictional character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is played by Clark Gregg. Coulson was the loyal everyman of S.H.I.E.L.D., until he was fatally stabbed by Loki. He was brought back to life due to the Project T.A.H.I.T.I. by the order of Director Nick Fury's order. The procedure was traumatizing to Coulson, as it was to all the patients, necessitating a memory block. Coulson was implanted with the believe that he had recuperated in Tahiti, which he eventually was able to discover the truth, which had been kept hidden from him by Fury, on the suggestion of Coulson himself who originally led the project before he died. When Coulson was let back on the field again, he was given more authority, but he was also more concerned with the people, rather than the system. Coulson put together a small team of specialists who responded to phenomenas around the world. In the middle of their first year together, Coulson found out that his longtime colleague Melinda May had been monitoring his actions following his resurrection, he gained a mentee in the mysterious , but above all else was betrayed by Grant Ward, who was revealed to be a mole along with numerous other agents who were really part of Hydra, the terrorist organization, who had been planted within S.H.I.E.L.D. at the beginning of its inception. As a result, Fury had been killed, or so he led to believe to Hydra. Coulson kept together his team, barring Ward, which led to Fury to come out of the shadows to help them defeat the powerful Hydra agent, formerly allied with S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury's final interaction with Coulson was to promote to Director, to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. from the ground up on the principals it was always meant to be. When AIDA needed to be disposed of for good, Coulson made a deal with the Spirit of Vengeance to be temporarily possessed by him. This act cost him the alien formula inside his blood keeping him alive. At first he kept it a secret from the rest of his team, but inevitably they discovered the truth. Their love and commitment to him vs. the commitment to literally protecting the world, led to a falling out between the agents, as the Centipede serum could keep Coulson alive, or be mixed with Odium to kill BG Glenn Talbot, who's mind had been warped by using a full dose of Gravitonium Hydra had collected, in order to protect Earth from the Confederacy. Coulson rejected the serum, secretly handing it over to an unknowing Skye, now known as Daisy Johnson, who had been transformed into an Inhuman, who could boost her power if necessary. This noble gesture ensured Coulson's death, who only had a short amount of time left. He retired from S.H.I.E.L.D., originally given leadership to Daisy, who in turn gave it to Mack Mackenzie, to spend the last of his days in none of other, but Tahiti, with May, having built a budding romance over the years together. Following Coulson's death, Mackenzie, feeling he had a lot to live up to and knowing only one person could help him, would create an interacting hologram of Coulson from out of the Toolbox. Appearances * (2008) * (2010) * (2011) * Marvel One-Shots ** A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (2011) ** The Consultant (2011) * (2012) * ** Season 1 (2013-2014) ** Season 2 (2014-2015) ** 301. "Laws of Nature" (2015) ** 302. "Purpose in the Machine" (2015) ** 303. "A Wanted (Inhu)man" (2015) ** 304. "Devils You Know" (2015) ** 305. "4,722 Hours" (2015, video footage) ** 306. "Among Us Hide..." (2015) ** 307. "Chaos Theory" (2015) ** 308. "Many Heads, One Tale" (2015) ** 309. "Closure" (2015) ** 310. "Maveth" (2015) ** 311. "Bouncing Back" (2016) ** 312. "The Inside Man" (2016) ** 313. "Parting Shot" (2016) ** 314. "Watchdogs" (2016) ** 315. "Spacetime" (2016) ** 316. "Paradise Lost" (2016) ** 317. "The Team" (2016) ** 318. "The Singularity" (2016) ** 319. "Failed Experiments" (2016) ** 320. "Emancipation" (2016) ** 321. "Absolution" (2016) ** 322. "Ascension" (2016) ** Season 4 (2016-2017) ** 501. "Orientation Part One" (2017) ** 502. "Orientation Part Two" (2017) ** 503. "A Life Spent" (2017) ** 504. "A Life Earned" (2017) ** 505. "Rewind" (2018, flashback) ** 506. "Fun & Games" (2018) ** 507. "Together or Not at All" (2018) ** 508. "The Last Day" (2018) ** 509. "Best Laid Plans" (2018) ** 510. "Past Life" (2018) ** 511. "All the Comforts of Home" (2018) ** 512. "The Real Deal" (2018) ** 513. "Principia" (2018) ** 514. "The Devil Complex" (2018) ** 515. "Rise and Shine" (2018) ** 516. "Inside Voices" (2018) ** 517. "The Honeymoon" (2018) ** 518. "All Roads Lead..." (2018) ** 519. "Option Two" (2018) ** 520. "The One Who Will Save Us All" (2018) ** 521. "The Force of Gravity" (2018) ** 522. "The End" (2018) ** 601. "Missing Pieces" (2019, hologram) ** 602. "Window of Opportunity" (2019, photo) ** 605. "The Other Thing" (2019, flashback) ** 606. "Inescapable" (2019, flashback) ** 607. "Toldja" (2019, hologram, no lines) ** 609. "Collision Course Part Two" (2019, photo) ** 610. "Leap" (2019, photo) * ** 101. "Vendetta" (2016) * Captain Marvel (2019) Total appearances: 125. Mentions * Marvel One-Shots ** Item 47 (2012) * ** 106. "Justicia" (2016) * ** 604. "Code Yellow" (2019) ** 608. "Collision Course Part One" (2019) ** 611. "From the Ashes" (2019) ** 613. "New Life" (2019) Total mentions: 6. References Category:ATCU Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Spirit of Vengeance hosts